White hoods and Black feathers
by archerlily 67
Summary: After the American revolution Connor Kenway had two children with his wife Anna, Shay Kenway was kidnapped and raised by his grandfather Haytham while Arno Kenway left for France with his mother after his fathers death. This is the story of two brothers, one Templar and one an Assassin as they must survive a civil war and each other. A WHAT IF FIC (I do not own Assassin's creed)
1. Chapter 1

**HUGE WHAT IF FIC **

**After the American revolution Connor Kenway had two children with his wife Anna, Shay Kenway was kidnapped and raised by his grandfather Haytham while Arno Kenway left for France with his mother after his fathers death. This is the story of two brothers, one Templar and one an Assassin as they must survive a civil war and each other.**

**CHANGES **

**. HAYTHAM IS THE SON OF EDWARD KENWAY AND MARY READ**

**. ARNO AND SHAY ARE CONNOR'S SONS**

**. ARNO AND SHAY ARE AMERICAN/FRENCH**

**. CONNOR DID NOT KILL HAYTHAM AT FORT GEORGE **

**. ACHILIES IS ALIVE AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS **

**PAIRINGS**

**. MENTIONS OF HAYTHAM/ZIIO**

**.MENTIONS OF EDWARD/MARY**

**.CONNOR/OC**

**.ARNO/ELISE**

**.SHAY/OC**

**assassin's creed doesn't belong to me ****_(if it did Connor would have a sequel)_**** IT BELONGS TO UBISOFT **

**R&R'S ARE HUGELY APPRECIATED **

**JOURNAL ENTRY'S ARE IN ITALICS **

* * *

_November 21St 1783_

_The war is over at last, the British have been sent back to where they came from and the American people now have the independence and freedom that they have been craving for so long. General Washington has been elected as the President by members off the small council such as Benjamin Franklin, Thomas Jefferson and Samuel Adams, Washington had even offered me a higher position in the Continental army, however i had turned down his offer in favour of perusing a further career with the Brotherhood. _

_But that was not the only reason for turning down a place in the army, during my time at the Homestead i met a quiet young French woman by the name of Anna, in many ways she was simply the perfect girl to me, her raven black hair and stunning deep blue eyes simply took my breath away. She had helped to tend to the wounded and homeless family's that stumbled onto the homestead having nowhere else to go._

_As she was only two years younger than me i had been encouraged by the many residents and traders that lived on the Homestead to court and romance her. But having no experience in 'romancing' a woman i was forced to ask the old man for advice, however even though he had given me great advice such as giving her flowers and getting to know her before i asked to court her, it secretly made me wish that my father could have been the one to teach me the art of talking to girls._

_Even now i had no idea where my father had gone, i had spared him at Fort George in hopes that he would changes his allegiance and fight for the Assassin's as his father had before him. But perhaps i was just being naive by asking him to give up all he knew for a son which he probably had only known about for a few years._

_In many ways Achilles had been more of a father to me than Haytham ever could hope to have been, he trained me and took me in, gave me a name and treated me like the son he had lost so many years ago. He had even gone so far to gift me with both his and his wife's wedding rings for my wedding with Anna._

_I remember how she had walked down the isle in an ivory dress that had been tailored especially by Ellen and her daughter who we had asked to be a flower girl at our wedding. Noris became my best man and Myriam the maid of honour, i only wished that my mother was here to see this for herself, she would have loved Anna and been proud to have her for a daughter in law. _

_But as i looked out to see the smiling faces of the people who had worked so hard to restore this homestead to its former glory, i realized that i could not have felt more at home for these people were all the family i needed, my wife gave me love and companionship, my friends gave me support, Achilles gave me advice and the children that were being born every year to the many residents gave me hope that life can carry on no matter what happens._

_That was why i was over joyed when Anna had proudly proclaimed that she was with child, my child, i was going to be a father. I had crouched down and kissed her stomach and she giggled and ran her slender fingers through my hair making me moan in delight, she knelt down and pressed her forehead against mine as i caressed her cheek._

_"Thank you." i had whispered to her for the millionth time that night._

_It had been nine months later on the 16th of November 1773 when Anna had gone into labour, she sat up one cold night with a hand clutched around her prodding stomach which had swollen a vast amount with child, gripping my hand she let out an agonizing cry as i called out for Achilles to get a doctor and bring him to our room were i was already helping her to prepare for labour. Ellen and Myriam had helped the doctor to relax her or gather towels, hot water or herbs, anything the doctor required they collected in minuets._

_ Anna had cried out as sobs of agony rocked her already slim frame, she cursed me in French many times for inflicting her with this pain while she had a death grip on my hand , but i guess being an assassin helped me to put up with the pain as i had experienced much, much worse._

_"vous l'avez fait pour moi!" She screamed at me with almost a feral look in her eyes, digging her nails into my hand surly drawing blood that rolled down my wrist. I must say for someone who was almost always calm and gentle, she defiantly could be scary when she wanted to be, but in i was willing to put up with it for the reward that would come after was far greater. A few cuts and bruises would be worth it to see the face of my child as they took their first breaths. _

_Eight hours later our son's came into the world screaming their lungs out with red faces, the eldest we had named Arno for Anna's father. He was born with my brown hair and her blue eyes with lightly tanned skin, the younger we decided to name Shay after... well nothing in particular we just liked the name. He had my eyes but Anna's ebony locks which i enjoyed running my fingers through as he slept, i had no favourite when it came to my children but i must say i felt a bond with Shay that i did not have with Arno who preferred to stay nestled in his mothers arms all day._

_That night i lay with Shay sleeping on my chest, gripping my cotton shirt with little pudgy fingers while i stroked his black hair with content. Anna wad huddled next to me with Arno in her arms, her raven hair was spilled along her shoulders almost mirroring a curtain that fell over the two, Arno had a firm grasp on the hem of her nightgown while he snored lightly in his sleep. Anna was whispering sweet nothings to our children as she bordered on the edge of sleep, blue sapphires opening and closing with the flutter of thick black eye lashes, she pulled me closer so we were lying side by side in total peace and tranquillity. _

_"Connor Mon amour thank you, i have never been as happy as i am in this moment." She whispered as i took her hand in mine, running my fingers over her wedding ring as i smiled into her hair. _

_"I love you too." i replied _

_"mes fils, ton père et je t'aime plus que vous pouvez imaginer." She had said to our children as she finally drifted into sleep exhausted after many ours of intense labour._

_The next morning i had taken Shay and Arno to meet the old man who resided in his room under many quilt covers and propped up by a mountain of pillows. He smiled as i carried the boys over to him, i handed Arno to him while i moved up a chair next to his bed do he could see Shay as well._

_"Well hello there." He cooed at Arno, brushing a finger over his tiny cheek he chuckled as the eldest twin reached up for his finger._

_"He's a curious one is he not?" i asked him, watching as Arno's eyes darted around the room curious to his new surroundings. I looked down at Shay who had yet to awaken, the tuff of hair on his head was draped over his eyes which were closed but i noticed at his eyelids moved slightly as if he was dreaming of great sea battles or running trough the forest._

_"This one looks like you Connor, the little one in you arms however takes after Anna." He commented looking at Shay who was still nestled in my arms._

_"What are they're names?" He asked rocking Arno who had begun to fall back asleep clutching one of Achilles in his small hand._

_"The one you are holding is Arno Achilles Kenway he's first born, the one im holding is Shay Edward Kenway." i answered, i smiled at the surprised look that graced his features. Of course i named my first born after Achilles he taught me everything i knew, he was my mentor and a man that i could consider my father. _

_Shay's middle name however was the name of my grandfather Edward James Kenway, i had never met the man as he had died many years before my birth but i had been told that the man was a great pirate who converted to the brotherhood and helped to shape it in the West Indies. I new he had two children, my aunt Jennifer Scott born from Caroline and my father Haytham who was born to Mary Read in a prison in Nassu, while his grandmother died from labour in his grandfather's arms Haytham was found weeks later and taken back to England with Jennifer._

_"Thank you Connor, Shay's middle name is after your grandfather?" He asked with a sad smile _

_"Of course, you have been like a father to me, and yes i decided there would be no better way to honour him." I answered him taking Arno back into my other arm so the old man could lie down once again. _

_Achilles had grown old and fray these past few years being confined to bed by the doctor for most of the day considering his illness that had stooped him from moving around. Then again the old man was still as lively, watching in delight as his 'grandsons' clambered over the bed watching and listening intently as he spun tales of animals and warriors, even telling old tales from his glory days as an assassin._

_It was no secret that Arno and Shay brought out the best in him as children did with most adults, i had never seen him act this way before he was gentle and kind to them in a loving way. Even as the twins neared their third birthday they still continued to call him 'Grandpa' fully well knowing that they shared no blood relation at all, yet he still enjoyed their purity and the joy they brought him when they laughed or stumbled about on chubby legs._

_I fear that he does not have long left for this world, that the sickness is slowly taking him, he seems so frail and dependent on others, it is as if he could crumble or crack from one fall or a minor cold or flue. While i wish it was not so i have come to greatly accept death over the years, the faces of the many i have killed still haunt me to this day giving my nightmares at night that wake me up in cold sweat and a chill that goes up my spine each and every night. _

_Sadly Achilles passed away in 1781 possibly from a heart attack, i found him sitting in his favourite red chair with a parchment of paper in hand stating his will and his last goodbyes to the boys and to me and Anna. For the first time in years i had cried in Anna's arms after we had put the boy's to bed, she whispered comforting things into my hair and stroked my hair until i had calmed down._

_I had buried him myself the next morning next to his son and wife, i remembered that i had been given the name Connor after his son who had been the victims to typhoid fever some time ago. All three of their graves overlooked the the ocean blue, a perfect view to watch the sunset or the ships pulling into dock with fresh cargo._

_I took one last look at Achilles grave and smiled weakly and i turned back to the house that had been left to me and my family._

_I hope i did you proud old man, i really do. _

_Even now as i stand here on the docks of Boston, evacuation day November 25th 1783 watching as the last of __the British leave this country at long last. I know that as this land prospers and grows it will be a safe place for my now ten year old son's and my wife to live out their lives in peace, free from the tyranny of rich kings and their foolish aspirations._

_But i was still young only twenty seven, marrying and fathering twin boys and the age of 17, becoming a mentor at my age was a huge achievement and knowing that my son's would carry on my legacy made life worth living, i could grow old with Anna, having another child if we wanted after all we were only twenty seven still in our prime. But even now Arno and Shay were starting to become more intrigued by the Assassin's and hopefully they would earn the blade that had given me a life that i am happy to have lived. _

December 2nd 1783 - Haytham Kenway

It had been two year since i had seen my son, two years since Charles had been dispatched at the hands of that Assassin. At the age of fifty eight i could still jump and move, fight and run but much more slowly than i had been able to in my youth, however my age has ceased to slow me down, after Charles death i knew i truly had no where to go in the new colonies so i sailed back to England where i had become very well known and respected by most Templars living in London.

The highest authority of the British Templars was a man names Oliver Thomas, he was second in command to the Grand Master in England and had agreed to shelter me until i had worked out a plan of where i was meant to go in America, what or who to peruse was unknown to me but i have some faint idea to who i should track down first.

"Haytham, what i want from you is to keep an eye on the native American Assassin on the Davenport Home front, Israel Putnam has agreed to house you for the time being until you can buy your own house close to the Homestead, understood."

Oliver was a grotesque old man of seventy eight years with wispy auburn hair and stretched out skin laced with freckles and moles, he was a hunchback walking with a cane and a limp. While he seemed like a harmless old man, in reality he was a sneaky bastard who you could trust about as far as you could throw him.

He was known to deliberately go behind someone's back and find out any faults in their history so if said person tried to leave there would be something to keep them loyal to the cause. Its a cowards way of confirming loyalty among associates if you ask me.

Yet still he sat there in his overly green garbs asking me to send him information about my son's whereabouts, truth is i don't know anything about my son other that his history as an Assassin , i knew nothing of his hobbies, his future plans, he could even have a family that i had no idea about.

"Yes Understood, i will send you a letter of my findings within three weeks of my arrival." I answer walking out of his study and heading out of the door towards the docks where a ship was awaiting to take me back to Boston.

I straightened out my navy tricone hat that sat upon my head and wrapped my matching coat further around me in some attempt to shield myself from the cold weather. Walking through the city streets i passed many houses illuminated by candle light and that of a roaring fire place close to the window, the thought of fire itself made me think back to that night when i found out about Ziio and how she had died in that fire that Washington had started.

Even now twenty something years later i still felt a painful tug at my heart when i though of her brown locks of hair, her warm eyes or her copper skin that shone so perfectly in the sunlight. I remember first seeing Connor and having my breath taken away at how much he looked like her, everyday i though of how he disrupted my plans and how it only added to the memory of how suborn she was. Because in truth every time i thought of her it was only a painful reminder that the only woman i could ever love was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Yay, chapter 2! I'm very glad that people like this and I am more than happy to continue.**

**I'm think about writing a prequel to this involving Mary and Edward, so let me know if you think I should write something like that.**

**This chapter will focus on the attack on Connor and his family; this is where I will bring in Haytham and how he takes in Shay.**

**I might include a little bonus at the end about Arno and his journey to France.**

**There will be use of the precursor race with a kid Shay and Arno, so just imagine how little kids play with imaginary friends except these guys are going to help guide the boys on which path and way of life they should peruse.**

**I am toying with the idea of doing a sister story with people from the present, like a daughter of eve who teams up with Rebeca, Shawn and William?**

**Ages:**

**Connor – 27**

**Anna – 25**

**Arno & Shay – 10**

**Haytham – 59**

**Journal entry's are In italics **

**Assassin's creed does not belong to me it belongs to Ubisoft.**

**So without further ado, enjoy chapter two xxxx**

January 12th 1784 - Shay Edward Kenway 

Every since I was young I have known of the importance of the creed that my father had put his entire faith in, I felt as if I would share the responsibilities that came with taking up the blade as would my brother.

Even though I was only ten years old I enjoyed reading the many books on the Assassin order that made up Achilles library, my personal favourite of all the books was one that detailed the adventures of my great grandfather and great grandmother who helped to resurrect the order in Nassau.

Arno however found Ezio's tales more preferable as he liked free running and flying contraptions over pirate ships and buried treasure, a notion I found utterly ridiculous considering that the observatory interested and amazed me much more than the renaissance did.

I remember one afternoon reading the fourteenth chapter of one of my favourite books about my great grandfather Edward and how it mentioned that his love Mary Read had died in prison after giving birth; the child was ripped from her arms and was rescued weeks later shortly before Edward met his daughter Jennifer for the first time. The child turned out to be a boy which he had named Haytham after Mary's elder brother who had died early into Mary's childhood, Jenny had been ecstatic to meet her little brother who had instantly taken a liking to her or so I had read.

I had set the book down in confusion as I noticed that if Edward was my great grandfather and Jenny did not have any children then that would mean that Haytham was my Grandfather. But if he was then where was he now? Why had Father not said anything about him?

I had set the book down and padded into the kitchen with bare feet, feeling Arno's eyes on me as I left I beckoned him to follow me into the hallway. I had sat down at the table by the fireplace as mother chopped vegetables and father skinned a few rabbits he had caught in this mornings hunt.

"Father, why have you never spoken about grandfather?" I had asked him casually not noticing the way he froze in place. He turned to me and Arno who had taken a place next to me at the table, Father wiped his hands clean of blood with a nearby cloth and pulled up a chair next to us.

"Well, you see my son I don't have the best relationship with my father and that's why I don't particularly like talking about him."

I knew he was lying but the question was why, but not wanting to cause him any discomfort by instigating more questions I decided to let it go for now seeing how nervous it made him.

Arno had decided that he wanted to go upstairs and play so he tugged me by my sleeve into his bedroom. Smiling he placed a wooden Calvary figure in front of me as he pulled out a very delicately carved, white wooden horse and two other figurines, only these two were clad in white coats with the hoods pulled over their heads covering their eyes.

"Are Jenny and Jacob going to play with us today Shay?" Arno asked me curiously with a glimmer of hopeful excitement visible in his bright blue eyes.

Jennifer or 'Jenny' as she liked to be called and Jacob were two children that we started seeing since we were toddlers, it was highly possible that they were only figments of our imagination considering that they would appear and then disappear out of thin air.

We would see them in our dreams where we would play on the beach or swim in the crystal blue sea with the beating and bright sun bearing down upon us. However one of their more notable aspects was how they both seemed to age with us, as we got taller so did they, as we learned to read and talk so did they.

"Yep we are, I hope you saved me an assassin Arno."

I looked behind me to see a young boy standing in the doorway, he flashed us his famous crooked grin and padded over to us with confident strides.

His ash blonde hair hug over his hawk like brown eyes, atop his head sat a red bandana that was tied at the back. He sat crossed legged between myself and Arno and took the wooden Assassin that was handed to him by the brunet that sat to his left.

"Hello Jacob, where's Jenny?" I asked him as I picked up the white horse and lifted it up and down pretending as if the horse was clip clopping along the wooden floor.

"I am right here silly." A young girl's voice rang in my ears and I turned to my right only to see Jenny sitting next to me with the second wooden assassin in hand.

She waved gracefully to Arno and Jacob who happily waved back with as much enthusiasm, I smiled at her and moved to sit by Arno so we were sitting in a big circle, to my left way jenny, across from me was Jacob and my right was my twin.

"I think you two should be the assassin's this time." Jacob chirped handing the wooden figurines to me and Arno, I handed my horse to Jenny and looked down at the Assassin with confusion. Jacob loved to be the assassin, it was one of his requirements when we played, so why was he so happy to be playing the soldier?

"I thought you wanted to be the assassin Jacob?" I questioned him as we began to play our little game of assassin's and soldiers, I was Shay a master assassin while Arno was the greatest mentor, Jenny was our ever faithful stallion and Jacob was playing the part of the evil Templar soldier who was trying to assassinate president George Washington.

"I thought we were due for a change, beside I'm going to prove that I can win with what ever character I am." He boasted as he chased me around the room claiming he was going to stab me with an imaginary sword since we had just become mortal enemies.

"Oh no you are certainly not going to win today." Jenny challenged chasing us with her auburn hair bouncing on her shoulders in a tight braid, Arno soon followed saying how he was going to save me from the evil Templars before they could take over the world.

"I'm going to get you!"

"Oh no your not!"

"Quick Shay, we need Jenny to help us escape."

"Blasted Assassin's you will not foil my plans again."

"Run Jenny run he's going to catch us."

We laughed and played into the early evening as the sun hid under the mountains and the sky had turned dark and bleak with only snow clouds visible seeing as they had obstructed our view of any stars that were shinning tonight.

I collapsed on the bed along with Jenny while Arno and Jacob had sat on the floor gasping for breath between shaky bursts laughter. All four of us obviously tired had resulted in lying down where ever we could. I was slumped against the wall my shoes had long ago been discarded and my shirt which had once been neatly buttoned was now crumbled and wrinkled.

"Well….. That was fun." Arno chimed as he crawled over to me in exhaustion; Jacob was not far from his side preferring to be propped up against the best post, Jenny had long ago left the bed and had moved to sit by the window. Her feet dangled from where she sat on the window sill and her head was rested on her arms which were covered by the puffy sleeves of her light blue frock.

"Can you see any stars Jenny?" I asked curiously knowing that she liked to drag us onto the rooftop to stargaze in the summer nights and occasionally winter when the sky was clear and illuminated by the flecks of light that seemed to linger but find home in the ebony sky.

She shook her head in response and continued to look up into the heavens. "No not today my friends, I am afraid that the stars would prefer to remain concealed for tonight."

I could hear Jacob sigh in disappointment at the thought of not being able to watch the sky tonight but I think at this point I would much rather just crawl into bed and have more adventures in my sleep and I new that Arno felt the same.

_BANG. _

We gasped in shock as a loud gunshot erupted through the house with a blood curdling scream following it. I momentarily forgot to breathe as I approached the window to see armed gunmen sauntering trough the broken down door.

I looked over to see Ellen in her window looking towards our house before shutting the curtain; several lights from the neighbouring houses were turned off as if nothing was happening.

They had sold us out.

I turned to Arno in shock and approached the door with silent footsteps, putting my ear to the door I listened to the erratic footsteps of the men that had invaded our home. More gunshots went off and screaming always coming shortly after it. The scream belonged to a woman that was certain.

I felt warm salty tears roll down my cheeks as I realized that those screams belonged to my mother who was still downstairs with father.

I could see Arno crying into Jenny's arms out of the corner of my eye, realizing that we had to get out of this house otherwise we were going to die.

Quickly with trembling hands I turned the brass lock on the white door and locked it hoping that it would some how slow down our pursuers and give us enough time to figure out how to get downstairs unnoticed.

"Shay, mother and father are down there, we cannot leave them." Arno begged.

I nodded and moved towards the window, slinging both of my legs out I landed swiftly on the balcony below. Turning behind him to see that Jenny and Jacob were gone Arno followed my lead and jumped onto the balcony next to me.

I looked down to see if any other men were anywhere in near enough proximity to spot us. Thankfully there were none so I beckoned him to jump onto the grass below us.

He lifted his legs over the railing to he was sitting on it, letting out a teary sigh he edged toward the edge and dropped to the ground, I followed and landed beside him as he had crouched down by the side of the house.

"Listen to me Arno; you need to go get help." I pleaded him; tears glistened in his blue eyes that bore into mine as if desperately asking for this to not be real that we will wake up in our beds with the sunlight streaming in trough the windows.

"Where? Everyone had abandoned us, you saw that yourself." He cried as I took his face in my hands and tried to calm him down as to not alert any gunmen to our presence.

"Go get Uncle Robert at the docks he will know what to do, hurry now." I urged him pushing him toward the path that led towards the homesteads entrance.

"What about you?" He asked in a broken tone as if he wanted to cling to me as I was the only person he knew he had left in this world.

"I need to find mother and father; I can't just leave them in there." I answered picking up a dull knife that lay still on the bench nearest to the porch.

He nodded in response and sprinted of towards the docks with light feet but impressive speed.

Taking a deep breath in I moved towards the broken door and stepped through it thanking any one above that I had left my shoes upstairs since they probably would have only caused my movements to be louder.

Keeping crouched down I made my way down the incoherent hall way trying to block out all the blood that was splattered on the floor, on the wall or the stain that made a trail into the kitchen.

Slowly I creped into the kitchen, I could see the silhouette of bodies on the floor cast by the roaring flames of the fireplace. Gripping the knife tighter I swung open the door only to see a sight that made me sick to my stomach and drop to me knees in despair.

Mother lay there in her own blood with a knife prodding from her chest, her eyes were wide with terror and her raven locks dripped with blood that covered the floor in crimson puddles.

Father lay not that further from her, he was on him stomach clutching at a bullet wound that had been inflicted on his lower abdomen, face down in a puddle of red, it seemed as if he had downed in his own blood after being fatally wounded.

Letting out a cry of pure pain and despair I fell to my knees in front of them, I crawled over to my mother and closed her eyes thinking that I would bring her peace.

It was in that moment that I knew anguish and sorrow; I lay down in between mother and father like I used to as a toddler as the blood soaked my shirt and hair, my tears mixed with the crimson liquid that was pooled on the floor.

"Hey, you little shit I though I had missed a little brat."

A grotesque and fat man loomed above me and grabbed my hair; yanking me up he pulled the knife for my hands and held it to my throat.

I could not find any strength to fight or try to stay alive; I simply let my body go limp and closed my eyes waiting for the brutal blow of the knife to come.

Suddenly I dropped to the floor landing on my behind with a thud; I looked up to see the overweight man from earlier with a long sword impaling him from behind his back. The assailant behind him was some one I did not recognize; he wore a dark blue tri cone hat with a matching cape.

As the grotesque man fell it was as if I was seeing an older version of my father, the same chin, the same nose and the same muscular build.

He took his cape and kneeled down before me a worried expression on her face, he put the cape around my shoulders and a hand on my head rubbing the dies blood from my cheek.

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

It was then I realized who this man was, he was Haytham Kenway I remember him from the basement.

Knowing that I had at least some family left since Arno was either dead or long gone by now, bursting into tears I closed my eyes as he brought me forward into his arms.

Rubbing my back soothingly he picked me up in his arms and made his way towards the door before looking back down at me with solemn eyes.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

**Its like 00:09 and im so exhausted **

**But this was so worth it!**

**Sorry for the lack of Connor and Haytham father and son dying moment but there will be some Haytham Angst next chapter along with Arno.**

**SPOILERS (EXPLAINING AHEAD)**

**Jenny and Jacob are not imaginary friends they are guardians or advisors that have been sent by Juno to help guide Arno and Shay.**

**Jacob and Jenny are both dead**

**Jacob Rackham is Anne and Jack Rackham's son who passed away shortly after birth according to both the game and book. He is going to guide Arno if you hadn't already guessed that.**

**Jenny is obviously Jennifer Kenway but a child version of her so if you want to see what she looks like then look at the before credit ending with Edward and a little Jenny. She is going to help Shay because she feels as if she is more like Haytham, Mary and Edward than Arno is.**

**The reason that Shay becomes a Templar is because of Ellen and the homestead betraying his family and also because he doesn't want to lose the only family he believes he has left.**

**That's all for now guys **

**See you next time xxx **


	3. Chapter 3

**This is going to be a small chapter :)**

**Im going to include a little catch up for Arno and Shay but then I will just jump right in with the actual story. ****REMEMBER**** that this does not take place in the Cannon universe; the events of Unity will coincide with Rouge. **

**Obviously there will be a small gap in which I go from Arno and Shay being 13 to 15, in this time Shay becomes a full fledged Templar alongside Haytham and some OC'S ****which I am hoping that you can send in,** **Arno will become an Assassin and eventually fight alongside Elise.**

**Characters that have been included in this chapter and the next one:**

**. Shay and Arno Kenway (Sons of Connor Kenway and Anna Philipes)**

**. Haytham Kenway**

**. Mentions of Robert Faulkner**

**. Elise and Cosette de la Serre (Daughters of Francois de la Serre)**

**. Francois de la Serre**

**. Four nameless Assassin's**

**This is a template for anyone who would be kind enough to send in OC's for my Templar brotherhood.**

**NAME:**

**AGE/DATE OF BIRTH:**

**PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION:**

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

**FAMILY:**

**LOYALTIES:**

**NATIONALITY:**

**DATE OF DEATH:**

**WEAPON OF CHOICE:**

**SIDE NOTES:**

**So let's get back to the story at hand, Assassin's creed belongs to Ubisoft.**

**Song is Hunger of the Pines by Alt-J**

**Enjoy xxx **

Shay Kenway- February 3rd 1786, Dover England

I dip my feet in the cool sapphire blue sea, my black shoulder length hair blows in the salty smelling breeze and my brown hawk like eyes focus on the naval ship in the distance.

The sail conveys the British flag with that of a Templar fluttering adjacent to it, the ships mighty hull cuts though the waves with practised skill and ease.

I admire the highly detailed ship from afar, watching at it glides through the sparkling water, shanty's could be heard from the crew on board as they went about hoisting the sails and navigating rouge waves.

_Sleeplessly embracing_

_Butterflies and needles_

_Line my seamed-up join_

_Encased in case I need it_

_In my stomach, for my heart_

_Chain mail_

_Hunger of the pine_

_Hunger of the pine_

I stood and watched as the ship pulled into dock, the crew unloaded cargo and those of importance like the captain of quarter master, stepped off to stretch their legs or book into an inn for the night to enjoy some much needed sleep or food after being away at sea for months.

Running back to the shore, I slipped by brown leather boots back on and tied my hair back with a deep crimson red ribbon, my black coat was neatly buttoned with my Templar cross hung from the chain around my neck.

I pulled out my pocket watch to check the time, but I paused momentarily to run my finger across the silver cover which had been engraved with the image of a ship in battle with a lone wave, the watch had been a gift from my father on my ninth birthday.

It was the inly thing I had left of my family, my mother hand father were dead and I was sure that my brother had perished that night as well.

_Sleeplessly embracing_

_Yawn yearns into me_

_Plenty more tears in the sea_

_And so you finally use it_

_Bedding with me you see at night_

_Your heart wears knight armour_

_Hunger of the pine_

I remember how the assassin's had sold us out to mercenaries and sell swords; I remember the screams of my mother, my brother running into the night, being surrounded by the crimson blood that should have never been spilt.

My grandfather had saved me that night from death and from being corrupted by those who I had called family.

He had taught me how to fight, how to wield my blade with precision and confidence also how to aim my musket to pierce only those who have betrayed my family.

He opened my eyes and made me realize that the only way I would truly be able to achieve my goals and get the revenge that I craved for; I would have to become something that I was taught I must never become.

I Shay Kenway had become a loyal Templar at the age of twelve.

It had been strange for both me and grandfather at first, he was not accustom to small children and after seeing my parents mutilated, I hat almost shut down, I was simply a shell of a person.

He had set aside a room for me in his small house in Dover; the cupboards had been stocked with sweet treats such as cakes, cookies and pastries, plus anything that you would see in a normal family house.

I remember sitting down at the kitchen table eating a slice of treacle tart with candied almonds that he had set in front of me. The pastry was short crust and crumbled when it came in contact with the spoon, I had enjoyed the bitter taste of the treacle with the crunchy almonds, and it had taken me around half an hour to eat one slice alone.

As we ate Grandfather told me how much I reminded me of my father and how he wished that they could have put aside their differences and act like father and son for just one day.

Things had slowly gotten better after that, it was after some time though that I could truly see how much he wanted me to live in this cruel world.

Slowly but surly I was getting better, I was being tutored by the best that Dover had to offer, I was being trained and groomed to take my Grandfathers place as Grandmaster.

I had only seeing Jenny and Jacob in my dreams rather than in my more awake and conscious state of mind, Plus I do not think that it would boast well for me if I had started talking to a ghost out of the blue.

Never less they still gave me advice and hope that some day those who killed my family and burned my home to the ground would pay.

_Sleeplessly_

_Embracing_

_You_

_Realization grew on me_

_As quickly as it takes your hand_

_To warm the cool side of the pillow_

_I'm there for you, be there for me_

_I'll hum the song the soldiers sing_

_As they march outside our window_

_Hunger of the pine_

I am thirteen now and as I race down the busy streets of Dover, I can see how small and insignificant my life must seem to those who save become victims of slavery or those who tend to crops everyday simply to put a meal on the table at night.

My hair bounces against my back and my breath shortens as I set my sights on my grandfather who walked regally towards me. His tri cone hat still sat upon his head after all these years, his greying hair was tied back, similar to mine, his blue eyes lit up as he saw me.

I run towards him and lightly bow. "It is nice to see you still in one piece Grandfather."

He chuckled and ruffled my already messy hair, together we walked towards the packed streets. He threw his arm around my shoulders and simply stated. "It is good to be back my little hunter."

_ Sleeplessly_

_Embracing_

_You_

2 Years Later – January 4th 1789, Arctic Region

"Life's hardest choices are the ones that force you to question your own moral code."

I walk towards the Dying Assassin that lay on the ice, he whimpered as he grabbed his side. Pathetic, they can destroy lives and kill without remorse, but when they are brought to trial and must stare death in the face, they simply cower away.

Pathetic

"My choices led me here, standing against those who I once called brothers."

My black robes hide my identity well but keep me looking recognizable all the same; I want those who I kill to know my name.

I want them to know who is coming for them.

It was a luxury that my father was never offered.

"History may brand me Traitor, rebel or renegade."

The Assassin is clad in white as I would expect, it makes the blood stand out more prominently against those pure colours.

His hood hides his face so I cannot see him, but I know what it there.

Fear

Pain

Sorrow

I have seen this face far too many times and its impact had no effect on me what so ever, I have killed more people then I can count.

I throw my sword to the floor and let the ice take its turn to coat the handle in frost and hear the sharp winds howl against the blade, it is almost like a sadistic lullaby, it is the last thing that he will ever hear beside the blast of my musket.

I retract my blades and pull down my hood to reveal the face of a young man pained with regret and remorse.

"But in the end, it does not matter how history remembers me."

My breath comes out in fogs of bitter air; my sharp brown eyes look down at the Assassin as he reaches up towards me with his free hand.

Did he expect me to help him?

I pull out my musket and load it; questions are running through my mind as I aim down the sights.

Did he expect mercy?

Did I feel remorse?

Did he expect to die this way?

Did he disserve it?

Each answer brings me to the same conclusion

No, but I pull the trigger anyway.

"What matters is that I followed my own creed."

**So what did you guys think? **

**I wanted to do a bit of catch up with Shay; next chapter is with Arno which will have Elise.**

** I really hope that I did not make Shay too sadistic by the end of this chapter, but maybe you can understand why he is that way.**

**NO he does not enjoy killing people, in fact he hates that he has to do it. He only does it because it's the only way that he feels he can avenger his family.**

**So he is 15 now and he is just killing assassins through out the Northern part of the world, like Canada, Russia etc. However I promise you that he will end up in Paris at some time.**

**Till next time xxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**It is done at last, sorry for not updating but i have been stuck with course work for god knows how long.**

**Thank you to everyone who had supported this, i am extremely ****great full.**

**Reviews and oc's would be fantastic **

**This chapter is all about Arno and Elise.**

**Disclaimer- Assassin's creed does not belong to me it belongs to Ubiosft.**

Arno Achilles Kenway - April 4th 1784, Paris France 

I remember how she used to sing to her infant sister at the break of dawn when the sun had yet to break over the chimney tops, her melodic voice was the perfect thing to bring me back from moonless nights and horse creams of suffering.

"Alouette, gentille alouette, alouette, je te plumerai." Elise's sweet voice filled the air as she sung to the baby Cosette, who lay on her back and reaching towards her elder sibling with chubby flittle fingers, i watch in amusement as Elise coo's over the small child, she gently rocks the crib and plucks the infant from her place of rest.

Holding Cosette in one arm she reaches out and grabs a china doll with dainty hands and hold it out for the baby to take, Cosette lightly tugs on the light blue frock and auburn hair made of thick yarn. She giggles in delight while her bright blue orbs come to rest upon her sister who is looking down at her with curiosity and adoration.

Elise's hair is tied in a tight braid, the red locks shone in the sunlight and contrasted perfectly with the green bow at the top of her head, her nightgown touches the wooden floor and drags under her feet as she walks towards me with light and graceful footsteps, she bends down and lifts Cosette into my arms.

**_I dreamed a dream the other night._**

**_Lowlands, lowlands away me John._**

**_My love she came,dressed all in white._**

**_Lowlands away_**

"Good Morning, petite colombe." I coo, the blonde infant clambers and crawls over my lap, she seemed utterly intent on standing on my knees. I chuckled and lifted her up, positioning her feet onto my knees and putting my hands under her arms.

She giggled in delight, my heart swelled with adoration for this small creature that stood on me, demanding to be heard and demanding to be loved.

Elise laughed sweetly and turned to watch us, as she swished around her hair caught fire in the sunlight making it glow with a hushed red hue. I knew that she was fire and that was absolute, she was fire and i was ice, i was cold and subtle but closed off while she was warm and inviting but passionate.

I vowed that in all my existence that i would never let that fire within her be extinguished, i would do what ever was in my power to help keep that flame burning bright.

She was my light, what kept me going day after day when nothing was keeping me chained to this dull and sadistic plane of existence.

**_I Dreamed my love came in my sleep._**

**_Lowlands, lowlands away me John._**

**_Her cheeks were wet, her eyes did weep ._**

**_Lowlands away._**

four years, four years since i fled in the dead of night and departed to France with Robert Faulkner, that night as the rough waves crashed onto the hull of the ship, i watched as my home and family burn from the head of the Aquila.

Uncle Robert laid a hand on my shoulder and tied his best to comfort me, but then again children were never his forte, i was thankful for what little encouragement and relief in his kind words.

But no matter what he could have said to me that night, it would have drowned in the pit of grief and despair that had taken a permanent place in my heart.

Uncle Robert had let me stay in his cabin that night since he was most likely to stay on deck and help navigate the horrid storm that had seemed to corner us, never the less we were hell bent on making it to France, it would hold new opportunities for all of us and perhaps a chance of redemption.

**_She came to me at my bedside._**

**_Lowlands, lowlands away me John._**

**_All dressed in white, like some fair bride._**

**_Lowlands away._**

"Uncle Robert, will the pain ever fade?" I had asked him one night, i had stood on the helm of the ship and simply stared into the black night. The storm had ceased leaving the deck in an aerie silence, the only sound to be heard came from below deck where the crew sung shanty's with rum and beer to drown their worry's.

"In time lad, but the memory will always stay with you until the end of your days."

His words spoke more truth to me then it would to many, i new that i should heed these words and keep them in my mind for the years yet to come.

**_And bravely in her bossom fair._**

**_Lowlands, lowlands away me John._**

**_Her red, red rose, my love did wear._**

**_Lowlands away._**

I had heard from hushed whispers that they had found the bodies of Connor Kenway, his bride Anna and his son Shay laying dead in a pool of their own blood. They say that my fathers body was thrown into the murky depths and that his head remains on a spike where the Davenport Manor used to reside.

i had gotten used to it through out the years, everything that i loved and cared for being taken away from me, my mother, my father, my brother and even uncle Robert who had been shot dead in a French bar by guards shortly after we arrived in Paris.

Elise's father had found me a few days later begging on the streets for a scrap of food or a single Franc that would see me through to the next day, he knew who and what i was but all he could see was a broken child who had lost everything at everyone.

He had taken me in and treated me like i was his own flesh and blood, he gave me new clothes and the education that i craved and needed.

**_She made no sound, no word she said._**

**_Lowlands, lowlands away me John._**

**_And then i knew my love was dead._**

**_Lowlands away._**

He was a middle aged man in his thirty's with short brown hair and stubble, his grey eyes were mysterious and slightly patronising but had a steely quality to them. He towered over me when we had first met, my cotton shirt was ripped and clung to my fragile frame of bones and skin as i moved away from him.

He lifted me into his arms and rushed me back to his colossal home, that night i had awoken to a dimly lit room, baby blue walls and white painted furniture. Two beds and an inviting fireplace near the door.

I was surrounded with pillows filled with soft and elegant feathers, Elise stood by my bedside all night as i told her about what the Assassin's did to my family.

May 23rd 1788

Pastel blue waistcoats and white neck ties, that is what i had become accustom to wearing when out in the chaotic streets of Paris.

I enjoy the feel of the silvery steel sword in my hand and the hood that falls over my face giving only a discrete view of my prominent Kenway features, However she prefers a pistol filled with ashy gunpowder and crisp clean white shirts that suited her so well.

Even after all these years, she is still burning embers that sparked the rebellious part of me to stand up for the people as my mother and father had done so before me.

We sat in her beautiful blue frilled bedroom sewing French flags for the revolutionary's, blue, red and white with cotton thread, it reminded me of the flag that Ellen had given my mother and father for their wedding.

If Davenport manor still stood it would probably still be hanging above the fireplace near the books of American history and great Assassin's throughout the ages.

I miss them sometimes, the residence who left my family for dead, while i could be negligent and cynical about them...

But they most likely had families of their own and were probably scared out of their wits, but as i help to string up flags i know that this is the only that i can truly make them all proud.

"Aigle, we need to get these to the revolutionary's down at the pub." Elise called to me as she brought me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"Coming Amour."

_**Then i awoke to hear the cry.**_

_**Lowlands, Lowlands away me John.**_

_**Oh watch on deck.**_

_**Oh watch, ahoy.**_

_**Lowlands away.**_

January 7th 1789, Paris ,France

The orange sky seems to be lit on fire as the people of Paris stand on the doors of the oppressors, the king and the aristocracy that runs this city, they want to be free, they want to live without fear of what tyrants will do to them if they disobey rules and laws.

They want to live free of power corrupt dictators.

and so do i

"This city is is chaos, we must turn the tide."

I run with my brother hood from building to building as we make our lay towards the guard that block the people from getting the justice that they deserve.

We fight, we kill and watch the red spill from their bodies, we fight for the people and will do so until our dying day.

Those of us who fall will fight again

"We may be different, with different skills, but when the world is darkest, we fight for the same cause."

"For we are stronger when we are together."

I plunge my sword into the guards neck and watch him crumble on the cobblestone floor, the others stand at my side with weapons ready and guns drawn from their holsters.

Let us free the world, or die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yayyy**

**This chapter is setting up a character that im going to use in the future.**

**Assassin's creed belongs to Ubisoft **

**Till next time **

**xxx**

_Haytham Kenway - November 16th 1787, London England_

_Shay turned fourteen years old today, after all of the serious training that the boy had been through over the past four years I took it upon my self to find passage for myself and my grandson to London for his birthday. _

_I remembered once how I had mentioned one of my many trips to the Opera house with my father and sister, the boy had asked what Opera was and stated that he had never seen one before. _

_Well i decided to rectify that by taking him to see the latest acclaimed Opera with a trip to whites chocolate shop afterwards, I was amazed that it was still open after all of these years, although it was under new management now._

_Shay was extremely grateful, the boy wouldn't stop thanking me over and over again, It had made me wonder what Connor had been like as a child._

_Was he respectful, was he gracious, kind, well mannered?_

_Alas I would never know any of this, Connor, Anna and Arno had been dead for four years and nothing would bring back my son, my daughter in law or my other grandson._

_Over the past few years i had come to see that there was no use dwindling in the past, the only way was to go forward, to shape the future for the better, to make it a safer place for Shay to grow up in._

_It was around a week into our stay when i noticed Shay in the back garden, he was sitting on a wooden bench with a book in his gloved hands, the book itself had been a gift for his birthday from Oliver._

_The old man had show great interest in my grandson, i vowed with all of my existence that i would not let that old prune corrupt Shay or get his mangled hands on him._

_It seemed as though Shay had shared my thoughts on the matter, when i had asked him what he though of the slowly decaying old man, he had simply said. "Men like that serve no purpose in the world and must be eradicated." I smiled at the thought, i had defiantly raised the boy well._

_I narrowed my eyes and observed an outline of a distorted figure approaching the young Templar, the hood over his head made any attempts to identify who it was became futile. _

_The discussed figures bulky body and short brown hair that fell just past his hood suggested that he was in fact a man, however his robes were a dark inky colour. He couldn't be an Assassin, could he?_

_I was pulled from my train of thoughts when the figure approached my grandson who watched the man wearily, he knelt down in front of Shay and held his hand out, Shay hesitated for a moment before placing his book in the strangers hand._

_The stranger chuckled and reached out to ruffle the teenagers hair._

_I grabbed my sword and burst out into the back yard, I ran at the man and pushed him up against the metal gate with all of my strength, i held the steel sword against his throat._

_"Grandfather stop!" Shay cried but i didn't listen._

_My eyes were glued to this strangers face, something about him seemed familiar, no it couldn't be..._

_The man seemed to be in his late thirty's with shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes, blue eyes that i used to see everyday as a child, those eyes that belonged to my sister. _

_Jenny.._

_He smiled as I backed away from him and moved towards Shay, the blue eyed man dusted him self off before removing his eagle pointed hood._

_"Who are you?" I questioned, i looked him up and down and it was then that i noticed the red cross around his neck, he looked like a carbon copy of Reginald with some hints of Jennifer in him._

_He looked from me to Shay with those haunting blue eyes, "My name is William Birch, I have been looking for you for a long time Haytham." He smiled crookedly in a way that reminded him of his father just moments before Jenny killed him in cold blood._

_"What do you want?" I asked him, of course i was almost certain that he was here for revenge against myself for the murder of his father, after all Jenny would have never raised her son as a Templar._

_"I am here to give my nephew his birthday present and also to give him my condolences about his family." He replied sombrely, he smiled at Shay and handed him a small package tied with string. "Sorry i am a few year late to say that." He apologized to the teenager who looked back with sadness. _

_"It's alright, better late than never." William smiled and placed a gloved hand on Shay's shoulder and patted in gently._

_He turned to me with those eyes once again and it was as if i was seeing the ghost of Reginald again, "Well i can see that your mother didn't send you here so you must have a lot of questions?" I asked the brunette who nodded in return._

_I sighed and ushered Shay back into the house, "Come along then William, we have a lot to talk about." I beckoned. _

* * *

January 6th 1789, Arctic Region

"TAKE COVER!" Shay cried as he ducked onto the splintered covered deck of his prized ship, cannon balls and chunks of wood whizzed past him, his crew held on to the railing of the ship or found themselves another corner of the ship to huddle up in.

He rose from his place on the floor and clutched the steering wheel firmly, his rapid breaths came out in wisps of fog in the cold Antarctic air while the tips of his hair were covered in frost and thin layers of ice.

Shay aggressively turned the steering wheel while barking orders at his crew who were now up and working to get them away from the Navy ship following them.

"FULL SAIL QUICKLY !" He bellowed to the crew who had already started cutting the ropes to let the sails out of their folds.

The rough waved crashed against the ship and the raging storm hammered at them with rain and lightning, they just couldn't seem to catch a break these days.

Their passage to the Arctic had not been an easy one, so far the ship had been battered by storms and other ships who had wanted to steal their supplies or wring their necks on the gallows.

But other than that it had been smooth sailing for the past few weeks.

Their plan was to sail from Dover to the Arctic where they would investigate a precursor site to gather information about what the site had to offer, their final stop would be in Germany, it would be here that Shay would assist the German, French and Russian Templars in conducting the death of King Louie.

so far they were... well sailing to the Arctic.


End file.
